


[podfic] permutations (n!)

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday, Mel!  Your present is late because I wanted to do something different with your podfic and Aka kindly waited for me to work out the technical issues.  I hope you enjoy it.  It was recorded with so much love.</p><p>My thanks to Aka for another fun collaboration, for incredible patience and beta listening.</p><p>Warning: passing mention of Bandit and the twins.</p><p>Cover and podbook compiling by akamine_chan.</p><p>Music:  Straight to Video by Mindless Self Indulgence</p>
    </blockquote>





	[podfic] permutations (n!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [permutations (n!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503616) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy belated birthday, Mel! Your present is late because I wanted to do something different with your podfic and Aka kindly waited for me to work out the technical issues. I hope you enjoy it. It was recorded with so much love.
> 
> My thanks to Aka for another fun collaboration, for incredible patience and beta listening.
> 
> Warning: passing mention of Bandit and the twins.
> 
> Cover and podbook compiling by akamine_chan.
> 
> Music: Straight to Video by Mindless Self Indulgence

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:12:58 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/090312/090312.mp3) | **Size:** 12.4 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/090312/090312.m4b) | **Size:** 12.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
